


Custom Card

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy has ordered a custom Dark Magician Girl card. But is he expecting what would come next?I don't own anything but the idea.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.





	Custom Card

Steve was really happy right now. He had just gotten the one thing that he had ordered online. One of his favorite artists had given him permission to use their art for something that he had been wanting to do for some time. He smiled as he looked at the package that had come in the mail that very day.

The artist had done a very sexy Dark Magician Girl piece where she was doing some very naughty things. He liked it so much he wanted to turn it into a custom card that he could have on display. Or framed and put on his wall. When he said that he could he was ecstatic. So he went to his favorite custom shop and commissioned this one of a kind card.

As he opened the box he saw the protective case it was in as he looked at the card itself. “Perfect,” he said with a smile looking at the picture of her using her wand to both casts the spell and tease her pussy at the same time. And you could also see her nipples poking out from behind her costume that seemed too small.

He loved it. This was just what he had hoped it would look like when he came up with the idea of doing this. He smiled as he set it down on his desk and prepared to take a shower. Unknown to him while he was showering the card started to glow. Then Dark Magician Girl popped right off the card leaving a blank card on his desk.

Like the card version of her, her clothes seemed too small. And you could see the outline of her pussy in the bottoms she was wearing. And like the picture she seemed horny. She kissed the end of the wand she was holding and then sat on the end of his bed and started to play with her own pussy. Teasing it with the wand. She was waiting for him to get out of the shower. And the look in her eyes said was taking too long.

Steve got out and dried off and went into his room to find the Dark Magician Girl still there teasing herself with her wand. “Huh?” he said, looking at her dropping his towel to reveal his cock. She brightened up seeing him like this. You could almost see the twinkle in the eyes that anime girls get when they see something that they really love.

She stopped teasing her pussy and pointed it at him. He was dragged to her without warning. He didn’t mind because his face landed on her boobs. He was shocked that she was here but also happy that he was buried deep in her mountain of melons. He looked up into her eyes as she waved her wand again and she was naked in a flash.

She just smiled at him not saying a word and kissed him slipping him her tongue. She then pulled him onto his bed as they kissed. He loved this. Kissing an anime girl that he had been having lust-filled fantasies about. But there was one kink that he loved more than any other. And he wanted that to play out here. She smiled at him as she flipped the two of them over and then got into position sitting for him to see everything.

Her tits as they giggled her wet pussy and most importantly for him her feet. She smiled again and waved her wand and his cock was lubed in something that no one could describe. It felt warm and tingly but also seemed to make his cock hypersensitive too. So when he felt her feet on his cock it was easily the best experience of his life and she hadn’t even started yet.

And it didn’t take her long before he was sending spunk everywhere. But it was like the stuff that she had used was keeping him hard because it knew he wanted more. She giggled at him as she worked his member with her feet. Playfully caressing his rock hard cock with her toes. He smiled at her as she played with her breasts. All of this made him cum three times before she stopped.

Steve wanted to protest. This was the best foot job of his life. He wanted more. He needed more. But she said nothing as she climbed back on top of him. And with a wave of her wand, he was tied to the bed. His cock sticking straight up in the air. She then pointed to herself. Then his cock. She was clearly saying that she wanted his cock inside of her now.

“A girl has to have some fun too I guess,” Steve said with a smile. As she lowered her wet pussy on his super-sensitive cock.

“FUCK!” he yelled as he came, his cock barely touching her pussy. But it felt like he was in heaven thanks to whatever she had used as lube.

She smiled as she took the last few inches inside of her. Like all monster cards, she couldn’t talk. But she did let out a groan of pleasure as she felt his cock inside of her. She then started to bounce up and down letting his cock pump in and out of her. Her eyes were rolling back inside of her head before too long. It was clear now that this lube was inside of her she was feeling the effects too.

She brought up one of her oversized breasts and started to suck on the nipple. “Fuck that’s so hot.” Steve moaned, cumming inside of her again but his cock was still rock hard and was pumping into her like it was it’s the only purpose in life. To please this anime babe.

He didn’t mind. If anything he wanted this more. He needs this more. The feeling of her pussy on his cock. The soft groans from the speechless monster card. The feeling as she came again and again for all of this. She lowered herself down onto his body her breasts pressed up against his torso.

She smiled and kissed him again as she forced his cock deeper into herself. “Fuck yes. I love you my sweet Dark Magician Girl.” he moaned, as he came again. He felt he was only going to last one more orgasm. But thankfully he felt that she was the same. Her eyes were out of focus. And her groans were more guttural than before. She was at the end of this lust-filled experience.

“Cum for my cock my sweet. You are my monster.” he moaned as the two were both about to lose control.

She nodded as he spoke those words. But he wanted to hear something more. “****FUCKING SAY MY NAME!****” he yelled as he shot the last of his cum deep inside of her.

“****STEVE!!!!!****” she yelled as she came sending her juices everywhere. Steve passed out after that.

When he came to he was in his bed. He was fully clothed for bed. Like it had never happened. He looked around and there was the card he had ordered and the picture of the Dark Magician Girl teasing her pussy with her wand. “Fuck!” he said his head hitting the pillow again.

“It felt so real.” he groaned that it was nothing but a dream. He looked at the clock and it was about 2 AM.

“Fuck. I need to get back to sleep. Maybe I can have a repeat performance my sweet Dark Magician Girl.” he said with a smile looking at the card in the semi-darkness after he had turned off the light he had left on.

As he went back to sleep with thoughts of Dark Magician Girl in his head, we see that the picture in the card wasn’t like before when he had gotten it. There were two almost invisible streams of white fluid coming from her pussy being teased by her wand. And the look in her eyes still had that twinkle from when she was fucking Steve.


End file.
